Мос-Эйсли
*Наследие |affiliation=*Криминальная империя Джаббы Десилиджика Тиуре *Галактическая Империя *Альянс за восстановление Республики *Альянс Свободных Планет *Новая Республика *Галактическая Империя Дарта Крайта }} thumb|left|Бен и Люк в Мос-ЭйслиМос-Эйсли – самый большой и один из основных городов на Татуине, где находился один из важнейших космопортов планеты. Росту Мос-Эйсли способствовала близость Татуина к существующим космическим маршрутам, чем не преминули воспользоваться компании космических перевозок и отдельные личности, осознавшие выгоду подобного расположения планеты. Во время Галактической гражданской войны Джабба Хатт использовал Мос-Эйсли в качестве базы для своих операций. Город также был любимым пристанищем контрабандистов, преступников, шпионов и охотников за головами. Космопорт Мос-Эйсли был построен вокруг обломков «Вдовствующей королевы»‎, первого корабля переселенцев на Татуин, и располагал десятками отдельных посадочных площадок для пилотов, желающих остаться незамеченными. Основанный на заре татуинской истории, Мос-Эйсли был окружён с севера высокими горами. К югу лежали обширные развалины первых городских построек. Поговаривали, что где-то в окрестной пустыне находится поселение китонаков. Сцены в Мос-Эйсли снимались на острове Джебра у северных берегов Африки. thumb|251px|Карта Мос-Эйсли Появления *''Star Wars: Republic: Outlander'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' novel *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' comic *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novel *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip *''The Final Exit'' * *''Passages'' *''The Hovel on Terk Street'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' *''Cantina Communications'' *''Герои в бегах'' * * *''Swap Meet: The Jawa's Tale'' * *''Star Wars 3: Death Star'' *''Rebel Force: Target'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils'' *''Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3'' *''Star Wars 14: The Sound of Armageddon'' *''Star Wars 27: Return of the Hunter'' *''Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell'' * * *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Allegiance'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Ghost of the Jedi'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Tatooine Sojourn'' * * * * *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' * *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground: Hoth'' *''Payback: The Tale of Dengar'' *''Shadows of the Empire (novel)'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic * *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''The Jabba Tape'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''Hutt and Seek'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''Simple Tricks'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Allies'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 16: Claws of the Dragon, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 37: Tatooine, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 38: Tatooine, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 40: Tatooine, Part 4'' }} Неканонические появления *''Falling Star'' *''Prey'' *''Smuggler's Blues'' *''Best Birthday Ever'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''Star Wars: Demolition'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' * Источники *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Secrets of Tatooine'' *''Galactic Phrase Book and Travel Guide'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' * *''Scum and Villainy'' *''Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Return of the Galactic Moon Festival'' *''The Unknown Regions'' * }} Категория:Города Татуина Категория:Локации Татуина Категория:Космопорты